english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Ayres
Christopher Owen Ayres '(born on May 16, 1965) is an American voice actor. He's the older brother of voice actor Greg Ayres. He's known for voicing: Frieza in Dragon Ball Z Kai. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing *Michel (2006-2007) - Woogy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *AKB0048 (2013) - Nagisa's Father, Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Lieutenant (ep5), Nagisa's Father, Researcher (ep2), Sensei Sensei, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Attacker (ep7), Guards (ep8), Monk Soldier C, Monks (ep9), Priest, Pursuers (ep8), Soldiers (ep9) *Air Gear (2007) - Okuhira, Onigiri's Dad (ep3), Plugman, Potemkine (ep21.5), Additional Voices *Amnesia (2014) - Toma *Another (2013) - Yousuke, Additional Voices *Aoharu x Machinegun (2016) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Bacillus *Black Butler (2011) - Soma Asman Kadar, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Soma Asman Kadar *Black Butler II (2012) - Soma Asman Kadar *Blue Drop (2010) - Classics Teacher (ep2), Lieutenant, Michiko's Father, Thug 3 (ep4), Van Driver (ep7), Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Captain Ten, Chef, Witherspoon, Additional Voices *Btooom! (2013) - Yoshihisa Kira (ep4) *Campione! (2013) - Dead Servitor B (ep7), Man C (ep2), Narration *Claymore (2009) - Dauf *D.Gray-man (2009) - Sofia's Father *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Li *Darker than Black (2009) - Masashi Hitotsubashi *Desert Punk (2006) - Sawada, Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Sid, Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Kenji Kurata *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2011) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Frieza (ep1) *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - John Doe, Yui's Father (ep8) *E's Otherwise (2005) - Rick (ep7) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Additional Voices *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Member B *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Sanchez (ep8) *Elfen Lied (2005) - Detective A, Police Officer A (ep9), SAT A (ep12), SWAT B (ep10), Sharpshooter (ep1) *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Wraith, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Atsunobu Hayashimizu, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010) - Lieutenant General Raven *Gantz (2005-2006) - Kei Kurono *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Reimei Minami *Gravion Zwei (2005) - Ivan, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Lt. Colonel (ep9) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Rogue Samurai (ep1), Additional Voices *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Fury (ep8), Ikunosuke Arai (ep9), Katamori Matsudaira (ep7), Kiyotaka Kuroda (ep10), Additional Voices *High School of the Dead (2011) - Yoshioka, Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Drowned Gods, God (ep13), Male B (ep2), Small God (ep1) *IS: Infinite Stratos (2012) - Dan Gotanda (ep13) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Miki (ep7) *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Innocent Venus (2007) - Dr. Nobuto, Riki, Terrorist Leader (ep2), Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Classmates, Demons, Irving (ep6), Man 2 (Ep1), Track Girls (ep2), TV Freakout B (ep12), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Daimonji *Kino's Journey (2004) - Bartender (ep11), Man A (ep13) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Additional Voices *Madlax (2005-2006) - Citizens, Commander (ep23), Enfant (ep26), Forensics Officer (ep4), Galza Commander (ep22), Man (ep24), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier Yessir (ep1), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Firdene (ep7), Informercial Announcer (ep9), Additional Voices *Mayo Chiki! (2014) - Game Referee (ep10), Sakamichi Jiro (ep3), Shooting Range Owner (ep8), Video Game Announcer (ep9), Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kamaitachi (ep8), Matsukata (ep9) *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Ahmad (ep4), Bogdanovich (ep5), Joseph Vilsmaier (ep8), Oscar Eisenstein (ep12), Additional Voices *Mysterious Girlfriend X (2013) - Additional Voices *Needless (2011) - Baku (ep17), Ishiyama, Nivvy (ep1), President (ep6), Researcher, Robert (ep7), Satoru (ep10) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Jin Hanasaki (ep7), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Renge's Father (ep4) *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Corset *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Oshodani, Evil Cocoa Queen (ep19) *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Keisuke Yamanami *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Crew A (ep11), Dwarves (ep9), Freecell, Funga, Manager (ep10) *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Fishman Chief, Goblin (ep17), Lawyer (ep24), Male Customer B (ep10), Professor (ep2), Seaman (ep19) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Kintaro Oyama, Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Camillo *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Takeda Shingen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Takeda Shingen *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - 3M (ep11), Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2005-2006) - Lao (ep16), Solfan Spy (ep8), Waiter (ep8), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008) - Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Electric Shop Man (ep21), Island Resident (ep14), Islander F, Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Suitengu *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Assessor, Additional Voices *Tactics (2006-2007) - Kitahara (ep7), Koishikawa (ep14), Ryokan Hasumi, Additional Voices *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Kinoshita Toukichirou (ep1), Saito Yoshitatsu, Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Minth Chezain *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Fan, Ryuzan Arai, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Butler (ep3), Isaak Fernando von Kämpfer, Noble B (ep18) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Nanto *tsuritama (2013) - Boss, Akira's Minion, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Shadow Virus (ep1), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Wizard Barristers (2016) - Shindaiji, Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Jin Uzuki, Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Monk (ep8) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Garuga/'Yasha' 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - True 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Sawadust, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Elder *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Sergei Ovchinnikov *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Toy Shop Owner, Additional Voices *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Class Mates, Principal *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Frieza *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Kappa *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Miki *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Welldone the Pussyhand *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Business Suit Man, Man's Voice *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Takeda Shingen *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Men (ep2), Mountain Villagers (ep2), Peddler Quality (ep1), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1) *Area 88 (2006) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Soma Asman Kadar *Black Butler II (2012) - Soma Asman Kadar *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Regimental Soldier (ep3), Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Covenant Commander (ep8), Operator (ep8), Soldier (ep6), Voice on Radio 2 (ep4) *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Cujo, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Scotland, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Principal Video Games 'Video Games' *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *The Last Remnant (2008) - Wagram 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Frieza *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Frieza *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Frieza *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Frieza Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (128) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (126) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors